Blood Alchemist
The Blood Alchemist, also known as Hohenheim, is the original Man in Blood, was the original owner of the Philosopher's Stone, and is a member of the Vile Evil Confederacy. History Years ago during the era of the first Colormen and was tasked by King Godred to study the Philosopher's Stone, which had somehow come from The Prism. Somehow during his study of the stone, he became corrupted and the Man In Steel destroyed his physical body, imprison him in a suit of armor, and was banished to "The Gate". He first appeared in the story when he was following the Man in Steel gathering the pieces for the Spell of Hades. When the Man in Steel and his friend Tug went to perform that spell, the duo were then teleported to "The Gate", where Hohenheim revealed himself, took Tug's body, and returned to the phyiscal world. When back in the real world, he ran into the Blood Alchemist ran into the Bronze Mage and the duo decided to make a truce and work together, due to a prior history together and a showdown of powers. They eventually had a showdown with a few of the Colormen, and after realizing he had no real improved power due t onihabiting Tug's body, was sent flying into Muffle Mountain. Furious that he had become a comedic character, he used Tug's blood to enter the Crypt of the Anchor and steal the frozen Man In Amber Apricot's body and soul to power the Philosopher's Stone, which he had acquired before being imprisoned in "The Gate". He eventually took a rest due to the strain of his powers caused by entering the Crypt, so he missed the initial gathering of the vile Evil Confederacy. He eventually arrived at there meeting hall, and chatted with the Bronze Mage over the Man in Steel's joining, and found it strange that he brought Tug, who at the time was encased in the former's old suit of armor. But he didn't wirry much when he heard that the Man in Steel was being watched. He helped VEC get ready during their two weeks of preparation and party for their plan of attack during midnight on October 31st. Third Battle of Sodor Hohenheim was one of the major participants in the battle and is one of the main causes for Philos' creation. By his over-abusing of the Philosopher's Stone absorption, he caused the explosion when Philos was created. This led to both sides retreating into the Great Hall where they tried to come up with counterattack.The Colormen consulted him for ways of stopping Philos, since he was the owner of the stone, but he had none so he was considered useless. Eventually the Prism defeated Philos and he was blasted into another dimension by the Prism's attack. Aftermath After the battle, a majority of VEC was captured and imprisoned in the Crypt of the Anchor, but he escaped with Hivemind. Eventually the two are approached by Raios, the Shadow Sorcerer who works for Metalicana, a dragon who was a former Colorman, the Man in Iron. He asks them to recruit their allies in VEC once the Horned Beast falls, to come work for Metalicana, and then leaves. This leaves Hohenheim confused on which side to work for knowing both being's true power. He decides to stick working for the Horned One for now, and then making the decision again later, to Raios' distaste. Currently, he and Hivemind are in a forest deciding their next move. They both eventually returned to the freed members of VEC, even though Hivemind took a detour to get some prisms work for him by the Presuoltians. Hohenheim is helping train the new members of VEC, since he seems to be a very efficient melee fighter, and has started going out with Vivian Bloodsphere. Category:Vile Evil Confederacy